This invention relates in general to a design that makes possible the autoclaving of a fiberoptic endoscope used for medical purposes.
One application of this invention is to an endoscope used in certain ophthalmologic operations. The disclosure herein relates to that embodiment.
As shown, for example, in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,740 issued Jun. 16, 1992, it is known to provide an endoscope which may contain an optical fiber illumination guide, an optical fiber laser guide and an optical fiber image guide to perform surgical operations in various parts of the eye.
It is important that such an endoscope, as well as other types of endoscopes used for other surgical operations, be sterilized between each use or, if that cannot be satisfactorily done, disposed of after first use.
In some venues, it is acceptable to employ a high level disinfectant after the use of the endoscope so that it can be reused. In other venues, only the autoclaving under known high temperature steam conditions is acceptable.
An endoscope such as the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,740 cannot be autoclaved and reused. Essentially, when autoclaved, the known endoscopes tend to lose their critical optical characteristics and do not provide the clear and focused image that is required for a surgical operation.
Accordingly, it is a primary purpose of this invention to provide an endoscope design which can be autoclaved so that the endoscope can be reused.
It is a further object of this invention that this autoclavable endoscope be provided at a cost which makes it cost effective to use compared to the presently available non-autoclavable endoscopes.
It is a related purpose of this invention to provide an autoclavable endoscope with a configuration and utility that sufficiently resembles that of the prior art non-autoclavable endoscopes so that its use will be familiar and comfortable for the surgeon or physician.